Dark Glasses
by Sixty-four K
Summary: The Rainbow Parakeet. Rock Holmes. These two men both have had more than their fair share of troubles- but how are the two of them connected? Two parallel stories that will eventually join and become one. Mainly takes place in the world of the 2003 Astro Boy series, but draws inspiration from many of Osamu Tezuka's works.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there! I have been an Astro Boy fan for several years, but have only recently been able to collect my thoughts together in order to write a fan fiction. This story, however, does not focus on Astro Boy , despite how much I love him. Rather, it takes place in the same world, but focuses on two minor, supporting characters in the series. The story will reference many of Tezuka's works, including but not limited to Marine Express, The Rainbow Parakeet, Black Jack and Metropolis. I will list the references for each chapter at the end of each chapter. Constructive criticism is appreciated, and I will attempt to answer any questions related to the story. Thank you!**_

**Chapter One: The Detective**

_**-**The Rainbow Parakeet's point of view  
><em>

"I wish that you'd take that pipe out of your mouth, Holmespan. That smoke you're breathing in can't be good for your health."

I turned to Dr. Winston. "As far as I know, Doctor, all of the tests that have 'proven' that tobacco is a carcinogen have been performed upon lab rats, and never upon me. I beg you, please speak only upon subjects that you are knowledgeable about."

Dr. Winston shrugged. "Well, Holmespan, I am a medical doctor, and I know a carcinogen when I see one."

We walked down the street, passing other commuters on their way to work. After several minutes of silence, Dr. Winston abruptly spoke. "I wonder about you, Holmespan. You're a young man, yet you're quite knowledgeable about many subjects. What did you do before you joined the force?"

I chuckled. "So, you want my life's story, do you, Dr. Winston? Alright, I'll give you a brief summary, but only because I know that you can keep secrets and because you are my only friend."

"Now Holmespan," interrupted Dr. Winston. "Don't say such things. Chief Eyre has the greatest respect and admiration for you, and young Ellie certainly thinks of you as more than an acquaintance, no matter how she tries to hide it."

I remained silent until Dr. Winston realized that he had interrupted my monologue. Sheepishly, he motioned towards me. "Go on, Holmespan. Don't let me stop you."

I smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Winston. To make a long story short, I was the younger son of a wealthy family in Japan. Although I excelled at every academic subject related to the arts, such as music, painting and acting, my family forced me to study mathematics, a subject I detested, in university, hoping that I would take over the family business. Because of this, and because of my family's cruel treatment of my fiancee, I ran away to New York City where I studied the theatre. When I returned to Japan, I became an understudy to many star actors. Acting, however, was not my only profession. I was also a thief."

"Holmespan!" sputtered Dr. Winston. "You, of all people, a thief?"

I went on. "Don't worry, Doctor. I never stole from anyone who couldn't afford it. The purpose of my thievery was not to make myself rich. Rather, it was to attract the attention of my former fiancee, who, after suffering a car accident, which caused her to lose her memory, became a police officer. I had hoped to win her back by causing her to pursue me."

"Well, what happened, Holmespan? Did you win the girl?" asked the doctor.

I sighed. "No. She never caught on. It didn't matter what stunts I pulled; she never saw me as anything more than a criminal. Finally, the futility of it all became too much for me. I needed a new purpose in life. I wanted to do the world some good, so I became an agent to the Queen, here in England. I believed that my penchant for disguise would serve England well. Chief Eyre didn't seem to think so at first, however."

Dr. Winston chuckled, shaking his head. "Yes, that one is suspicious of everyone at first sight. He accepted you after you saved his niece's high school from that bomb threat last year, didn't he?"

"Yes," I agreed. "I'm surprised that Ellie decided to intern at Scotland Yard because of the attack. I doubt that the paperwork that she's doing is her idea of saving the world."

"Well, it's a start," chortled Dr. Winston. "I say, Holmespan. I'm not entirely surprised that you've had such a colourful past. I won't tell anyone about you're having been a thief, since you believed that I wouldn't, although it goes against my conscience to do so. I have a question, though, It's about your name."

"What about it, Dr. Winston?"

"If you were originally Japanese, you can't have been named Randolph Holmespan. Do you realize that this conveniently Anglo-Saxon name that you've chosen for yourself closely resembles that of Great Britain's most iconic detective?"

"That was quite the sentence, Dr. Winston. Indeed, I was aware, just as you must also be aware of the resemblance between your name and that of the aforementioned detective's assistant."

"Erm, well..." coughed the doctor. "I say, Holmespan! We've reached Scotland Yard."

Indeed we had. Scotland Yard- that stronghold of justice, where I had been stationed for the last year, and where Dr. Winston held the position of resident physician. Where I would spend my last day as a healthy, living, air-breathing human.

_**References for this chapter:**_

_**The Rainbow Parakeet Series**_

_**Astro Boy(1980): The Man-made Solar Sphere**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Final Problem**

_-the Rainbow Parakeet's point of view_

It appeared to be an ordinary day for the Yard. "Good morning Chelmy, Grosky," I said in greeting as two officers made their way to the archives. I was on my way to my office myself, where many documents demanded my attention. Dr. Winston had already gone ahead to the medic's office, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Unfortunately, my musing took away from my ability to concentrate on the world around me. Preoccupied with my thoughts, I found myself walking into young Ellie, or Miss Durand, as she preferred to be called. "Pardon me, young lady," I said, nodding my head in apology.

"It's quite alright," she squeaked, teal eyes widening. She scurried off like a frightened field mouse. I watched her as she disappeared down the hall. Poor girl. She was quite the smart, outspoken young lady around others, but around me- well, she seemed nervous, to say the least. However, the girl was not really of any consequence to me. I continued my way down the hall.

"Holmespan." I turned to see Chief Eyre standing in the doorway to his office. He beckoned to me, than disappeared through the doorway. Ever obedient to my superiors, I followed him. The chief rarely wished to speak to me in private, and I was curious to see what this was all about.

"Close the door, Holmespan, than have a seat," said the chief as I entered his office. "I'd like a word with you."

"Yes, sir," I said. I sat down on one side of Chief Eyre's desk, opposite from the chief.

"As you may know, England is playing host to a visiting dignitary from Japan, one Myles Takahashi," Chief Eyre said, his voice a confidential whisper. "However, the young man hasn't shown up to any of his scheduled meetings or events. His embassy was worried about it, and, two days ago, asked us to look into the matter. Yesterday, we received a call from the terrorist group, Toxin. The group told us that they'd kidnapped the boy, and were holding him prisoner. They dared us to come send a rescue party, but they didn't tell us where he was being held. However, the call was traced to an old warehouse outside of town."

"Toxin, eh?" I mused. "That's the organization that uses a coiled serpent as it's symbol, correct?"

"That's right," nodded the chief. "As you'll remember, they were the ones who who attacked young Ellie's high school. After you disarmed the bomb, we searched the school for any further threats. That's when we found their 'calling card,' as it were: a small figurine, carved in the image of a coiled snake."

"What motive could Toxin have for kidnapping Mr. Takahashi?" I asked.

"It could possibly be some kind of religious dispute, though I believe it's unlikely," replied the chief. "I believe that it's much more likely that it could, in fact, be political. Toxin is known for its vigilance against environmentalism and robots with powerful A.I. Myles Takahashi is is a pivotal member of the Council in Metro City, and speaks with famous roboticists and scientists, such as Dr. Tenma, on a regular basis. It's all part of his job. My guess is that Toxin recognizes this, and plans to force Mr. Takahashi to use his influence in the Council to affect robticists and environmentalists the world over."

"Is that so?" I said to myself. This certainly was a great deal of information to receive at once. Of course, much of Chief Eyre's speech had been mere speculation. All the same, his words rang true. "What would you have me do, sir?"

"As a matter of fact," the chief began, leaning back in his chair, "I would like you to go rescue that young man. You are a man of many talents, and I believe that you can sneak into that warehouse without being seen. Once you're in there, grab the boy and dash! The Yard will deal with Toxin in the future."

"Yes sir, with pleasure," I said, rising from the chair.

"Just a moment, Holmespan," said the chief, raising his hand. "I expect it to be dangerous, and I want you to take every precaution. Take young Ellie with you. She can watch you do the job from afar, and she can call the Yard if things get out of hand."

"Certainly sir. I'll report back as soon as the job's done," I said, walking out of the office.

"Holmespan!"

I sighed. "Yes, sir?"

"Good luck, my boy."

"Thank you, sir."

I walked down the hall away from the chief's office, once again alone with my thoughts. I thought carefully about the mission ahead of me. This job, although dangerous, surely was nothing to worry about. After all, I already knew this organization's tricks. No doubt about it-this mission would surely be a success.

**_References:_**

**_Astro Boy(1980): The Man-made Solar Sphere_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Rock of Ages**

**_Thank you, a sorceress girl, for your review. It's fine if you haven't read The Rainbow Parakeet; it isn't essential for understanding this story. I only have three of the five Asuka volumes myself, which are written in French, and are quite difficult for me to understand. The references are just for those who want further information on the context of the chapter._**

**_The next section of this chapter is a bit of an explanation of my understanding of Rock's important role in Tezuka's Star System._**

**-Rock's(force) point of view**

There is a force that has existed since the dawn of time. It is strange and wondrous. It descends upon only a chosen few. This is the power of ROCK.

ROCK is a powerful, superhuman personality, devoid of its own unique body. Nevertheless, Rock needs a body in order to interact with the world. ROCK continually searches the world to find a suitable host for it. Once it finds one, it possesses it, devours its original personality and inhabits the body until the body dies. When it dies, ROCK will search out and possess the next suitable body on the list. The former body's personality then becomes one with ROCK, adding its own unique experiences and memories to the collective. ROCK has inhabited many different bodies from all walks of life- an F.B.I. Agent, a time traveller, a boy detective, a king. Nevertheless, they are all distinctly ROCK.

We are ROCK, and we are tired. This is an age of many potential Rocks- there is a young engineer, the son of a famous scientist, who would make fine Rock, as well as a baby, with strong psychic powers. Regardless, we have chosen to reside in the body of a young boy- one Acudo Nikula. We do not believe it likely that the boy will live long- he has dangerous, daredevil habits. Nonetheless, this gives us a chance to rest. We have been through great hardship, and we deserve a brief hiatus from our troubles.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Rock's(Acudo) point of view**

"But I want to go to Papa's meeting, and Acudo Nikula gets what Acudo Nikula wants!"

"I'm sorry, Master Acudo, but Mr. Nikula is very busy at the moment, and can't be disturbed."

"I don't care!" Shoving Hamegg, our steward, aside, I pushed open the large, ornately carved door to my father's meeting room and bounded inside.

"Papa, Papa!" I rushed to my father, who was sitting at the head of a long table, and gave him a crushing bear hug.

"Why, Acudo!" My father returned the hug, albeit in a less crushing manner. "How can I help you, my boy?"

"Well,"I began, grinning widely. "I wanted to tell you about the trick that I played on Davy Taylor. See, I found this giant rat in the backyard the other day, and so I decided to-"

My father hastily cleared his throat, interrupting my flow of words. "That's very nice, Acudo; however, as you can see, I am in the middle of a very important business meeting."

I looked around the room. "That's what Hamegg said," I protested, pouting. "But there's only two other people here. It can't be that important, right?"

"On the contrary, my boy," smiled my father. "This is of the utmost importance. Let me introduce to you Mr. Scrooge Shylock and Dr. Nazenkopf. We are attempting to collaborate to build a train- a train that can travel under the sea at incredible speeds!"

The two men before me were certainly not the kind of people that I imagined my father would do business with. While my father was tall and strong, these two men were old, rotund and all-around disagreeable looking. My father, in my mind resembled the noble eagle; Mr. Shylock looked like an ape, Dr. Nazenkopf an elephant. They both stared at me, dour expressions on their faces. My gift of character judgement kicked in immediately.

"They're creepy, Papa! Send them away!"

"Why, Acudo!" protested my father. "These men have come here from America. They can't go away as quickly as all that!"

"You don't love me, Papa!" I moaned. "If you loved me, you would do as I said."

"But Acudo..."

Nothing my father said made any difference. I had worked myself into a temper. "I'm leaving! You can't make me come back!" I cried, running out of the room. I slammed the door behind me, running up the many flights of stairs into my bedroom. I took a flying leap through the air, landed on my bed, and began to wail, fists pounding my pillow. It really wasn't fair. My life wasn't fair.

It didn't matter that I was, likely, the richest boy in the world- the son of the Polish tycoon, Mr. Nikula, no less. It didn't matter that I had servants like Hamegg to carry out my every whim. All I wanted was for my father to give me his full attention. I knew that this would never happen. Papa was always travelling to magical, faraway places like America or Japan, and leaving me at home with Hamegg. Whenever I talked to my father, he always smiled and nodded, but I could really tell that he was actually thinking about money. Even my most outrageous pranks were quickly forgotten by my father. I knew that nothing I could ever do would be important enough to merit my father's full attention.

_**References for this chapter:**_

_**Undersea Super Train: Marine Express**_

_**Black Jack: Is There a Doctor?**_

_**and many other comics and anime in which Rock appears, such as Buddha, Alabaster, Astro 1980: The Time Machine, ect.**_


End file.
